


Perfect Man

by h_itoshi



Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, established af, oven cleaning because why not, this pair though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “Why do I have to do this? I never use this.” Yabu complains as he rubs the interior of his oven with a foaming sponge.Love February, prompt: Domesticity
Relationships: Yabu Kota/Kitayama Hiromitsu
Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Perfect Man

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE this ship okay. I have a lot more of them in me, but I had to write three fics today so I only had enough energy for something small and cute. I realize probably nobody will read this, but. I might write more still :D

“Why do I have to do this? I never use this.” Yabu complains as he rubs the interior of his oven with a foaming sponge.

“Don't ask me.” Kitayama chuckles, pulling his neon yellow rubber gloves off with a noise that could be really filthy. “You're the one that invited them here.”

“I should know better.” Yabu complains, mostly to himself as he tries to get remnants of burnt cheese off the black surface. 

“Totally should. I'd never have let my idiots cook in my kitchen. Except Yokoo, but Yokoo knows what he's doing.” Kitayama says wisely, and Yabu sighs deeply, wishing he had someone like Yokoo in his group. Momentarily thinks that Yokoo almost was in his group, but then quickly pushes the thought aside.

“I should have invited Yamada too.” Yabu realizes out loud, but then thinks that Yamada wouldn't have come. He's too busy gaming. Besides, it was Best night. 

“Mmhm.” Kitayama agrees, tossing the gloves into the sink and sits down by the kitchen table. Apparently washing up the pots and pans after Best tried to cook in his otherwise mostly unused kitchen was all the help he was prepared to give today.

Yabu called him earlier today to whine about the mess in his kitchen, and Kitayama offered to help him clean up in exchange for leftover food. And maybe sex, depending on the state of the kitchen.

“Are you done soon?” Kitayama asks, watching Yabu on his knees before the oven with sadistic interest. 

“I don't know.” Yabu sighs and keeps scrubbing a little more. “I don't know if this is going to come off.”

“You might need some super chemical for it.” Kitayama advises, and Yabu looks up at him where he sits. At least he looks good just sitting there, with his completely un-styled hair, cheeky smile and the frilly apron still tied around his waist. 

“Yeah?” He asks, hoping that means he can drop this for today. 

“Yeah.” Kitayama confirms. “Now wipe that off so we can do something else.”

“You're not a very responsible adult.” Yabu tells him, making sure to bring up the fact that Kitayama's older as soon as he can, even if it’s just a couple years. Kitayama's 35 already, and he's starting to get a hint of lines on his face, but honestly that's just hot in Yabu's book. 

“Never wrote responsible on my resume.” Kitayama says airily, and Yabu smiles and starts to wipe off the bubbles from the inside of the oven.

“So what else do you wanna do?” Yabu asks when Kitayama stays silent, glancing over his shoulder to see Kitayama on his phone.

“Don't know. Eat, smoke, go to the sauna.” He shrugs without looking up from his phone. “Your mom says she misses me, when are you gonna invite me over again?” 

Yabu rolls his eyes. “She can invite you herself.”

But in reality, he finds it cute how much his mom likes Kitayama. She probably doesn't know exactly what their relationship is, but honestly, Yabu doesn't either. He just knows he likes Kitayama and Kitayama likes him.

“... I'll just tell her you're being rude again.” Kitayama settles, and Yabu groans. 

She's gonna call him later and complain about how he's an adult and needs to think about how he's perceived and so on, like he hasn't been an idol for ages and already knows all that shit.

Yabu dunks the wiping cloth into the bowl he's been using as a bucket, and slowly straightens up.

“Ugh, I'm too old to kneel for that long.” He complains as his knees crack, which obviously catches Kitayama's attention, making him look up with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You sure about that Kota?” He asks, voice rich, and Yabu wets his lips but promptly doesn't look at him. 

“Pretty sure.” He says firmly, and Kitayama just hums. “Are you ever going to stop being horny?”

“Not as long as you're hot.” Kitayama says simply, like that's obvious.

Yabu smiles as he tips out the brown-black water into the sink and washes the bubbles from the sponge and the cloth. It feels good to hear that he's hot once in a while, because when you're in a group with people like Yamada and Takaki and Inoo, you're demoted to average looking.

“Thanks.” He says, and turns in time to see Kitayama roll his eyes like he's dumb. “What, I'm not the hot guy in my group, unlike some.”

“At least you're tall?” Kitayama offers, reaching out for Yabu to come to him. 

Yabu leans in to kiss him, and he thinks that yeah, he's really tall compared to this old little man.

But Kitayama smiles softly when the kiss breaks, and Yabu doesn't have the heart to tease him.

“So how about food, smoke, sauna, maybe sex if there’s energy?” He suggests, and Kitayama smiles widely, a soft look in his eyes despite the teasing smile.

“You're the perfect man Yabu Kota.” He says, and even though Yabu laughs it off, the words do warm his heart.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write half of the Love February prompts, [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ftDAHBxVtsYIrcV15NSQQu3XBXufP7tSPZV431WCM6I), which means four each week. And I decided that it was a good time to try out stuff I've been meaning to write but never did, so please allow me to rename it my personal Rarepair February. If you like something, please let me know and maybe I could expand on that pair lol


End file.
